


You're mine and mine only

by SweetWinterBabe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Public Sex, au meme, mention of rape, swimmig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetWinterBabe/pseuds/SweetWinterBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is from the prompt "You actually the prompt where Louis and Harry live on an island is a "au meme" I saw it on bottomlouislibrary idk if shes going to think you took her idea or not hers what come next ((and when there's a group of strangers who try to hurt Louis, Harry goes all caveman on him..." In addition, the second prompt, "Can you do one where Louis and Harry live on an island?"<br/>Sorry for leaving it this late guys, I really needed to relax my brain. I have been tweeting and reading, etc. However, I really needed to think of how to make the stories etc. Hope you guys, don't get mad. In addition, if you guys had sent a prompt and I haven't written yet, please let me know. I love you guys and thanks for all the comments you left me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're mine and mine only

It has been 5 months and Harry and Louis has been living on an island. The island is beautiful, tropical as if it were a paradise for vacationers. Harry had built a tree house, it got better within days, and Louis has been getting food and making useful tool for Harry to use. Since they've been there for a while, they have learned and experienced a few things.   
"Harry" Louis whined on top of Harry "Hmm?" Harry hummed, Louis moved him a bit "Wake up" He continued whining "Why?" Harry asked still laying down. "I need you to come get coconuts with me," Harry groaned "I'll see you there" Louis jumped up "Ok"   
Louis went down the latter, walked towards the woods. He followed the same pebbles into the woods, where Harry had placed them so Louis would know where to get food. Louis saw a few coconuts and picked them up, happily humming to a song. He stopped when he heard a twig snap behind him, Louis smiled and turned around "Harry". However, he frowned right away when he didn't saw Harry. He felt a strange pair of arms, wrapped around his waist and he tried to get away from it. "What's wrong, babe?" a British voice rang his ear. "Who are you? Let me go!" Louis struggled trying to get out of his grip. "Hey, Tom! You find anything?" Another boy came from the behind the other one named, Tom. "Nope, but I found someone I like" He smirked and looked at Louis' body. Louis rolled his eyes and tried to pull away "Let me go, my boyfriend will be here any second now!" Tom laughed and kept his grip tight on Louis. "Hey, guys he's over here" The same person behind Tom yelled out. A couple of more guys came out right behind Tom. Louis was now started to get worried "Harry!"  
Harry got up right away "Lou?" he looked around the room. "Harry!" he heard the soft yell. "Shit!" Harry got down and ran after the Louis' scream. When he got there he saw about 5 guys attacking Louis, almost as if they were about to rape him. "Hey! Leave him alone!" Harry yelled at them, they back off dropping Louis to the sand. Tom walked over to Harry, "And who might you be?" Harry stepped forward "Harry, his boyfriend" He pointed at Louis, who was now being carried by one of the guys. "We are stuck in this island; don't you think you can share? Hmm?" Tom kept pushing Harry's buttons until Harry's fist made it way to Tom's jaw. "You bloody fuck!" He ran forward to Harry, pushing him down and started punching him. Harry flipped them over and did the same. "Harry!" Harry looked up and saw that the other boys continued doing the same thing they were doing when he got there. Punching Tom out cold, he got up and walked to the other guys. "I said leave him alone" Two of the guys ran over to fight with Harry and Louis went over to help as well. However, they all called it; a truce since fighting wasn't going to help them on this island.   
Louis and Harry went back to their little tiny house with arm full of food and some flowers because Louis thinks the house needs decoration. "I'm sorry" Louis whispered "Sorry for what?" Harry kept drinking coconut juice. "For causing trouble" Louis sighed, Harry kissed his cheek "You didn't though" Louis got up from the floor they both has been sitting on. "Harry, I almost got raped and you almost got beaten up really badly! How didn't I cause trouble?" Harry slowly got up and hugged Louis "I'm the one who decided to let you go on your own today, when I always go with you. Besides this will be the last time, I'm going to let you go anywhere else by yourself" They both kissed and finished eating.  
"Let's go swimming!" Louis got up from Harry's lap. "Ok, let's get change" After they both put on boxers, they went down the ladder and ran to the shore. Louis ran into the water and started splashing around with Harry following along. They swam all over the place and to their boat. They wanted to have some time for themselves and they thought it’ll be better to rent a boat, when they went to the Caribbean and they found a small island 10 minutes away from the Caribbean. Louis beat Harry to it and waited for Harry to arrive. Harry came from under the water and trapped Louis to the boat, so Louis was being sandwich between Harry and the boat. "Hey" Harry smirked at Louis, who giggled "Hey" They both leaned in and kissed.   
They made out for a few minutes until Louis moaned "Harry" Throwing his head back, Harry attached his lips on it and started making love bites. Harry pulled away, telling Louis to get on his back; he started to swim back to shore. Louis then was marking on Harry's neck, while he was taking them both to shore.  
When Louis could reach the floor, he got off from Harry's back, while Harry turned around and kissed Louis, taking their clothes off. Lying down in the sand, Louis whined "Come on Harry" Harry's fingers were already wet so he just started to finger Louis with two fingers in. Louis groaned and pushed down on Harry's fingers. "Harry, I'm ready. I'm still open from this morning" Harry nodded, getting in Louis. Thrusting in and out of Louis, he reached down jerking him. "Fuck, Harry harder!" Louis threw his head back, when Harry went faster and deeper. "Shit, I'm close," Harry groaned "Me too" Louis whined before releasing all over them, not long after Harry did too inside Louis.  
"Louis, why are you giggling?" Harry kissed Louis' cheek "Because I love you" Louis watching Harry writing on the sand. He was writing "Harry <3 Louis" on the sand. "I love you too" He leaned over and kissed Louis.


End file.
